Such a valve arrangement is known from DE 102 16 958 B3. The valve arrangement serves the purpose of supplying a hydraulic consumer, for example a motor, which is connected with the working connections, with pressurised hydraulic fluid. Return compensation valves are provided at the consumer, which ensures that the consumer is exclusively controlled by the control valve, also when working in the pushing operation.
DE 198 00 721 shows a control device for a hydraulic motor in the form of a hydraulic cylinder. For controlling a lowering movement, the outlet of the consumer is provided with a series connection of a compensation valve and a load retaining valve, which is connected with a working connection. In this connection, the load retaining valve is controlled by a pressure at the other working connection.
When hydraulic consumers exist in the form of motors, be it hydraulic cylinders or rotary motors, a so-called “pushing operation” can in many cases not be avoided. In such a situation, the motor is loaded in the movement direction by an outer force. With a hydraulic cylinder, this may, for example, be a load, which is to be lowered. With a rotary motor driving a vehicle, such a situation may occur, when the vehicle drives down a slope. In all cases, it must be ensured that the movement of the motor occurs exclusively under the control of the control valve. This is the purpose of the return compensation valves.
The design of such load retaining valves appears from, for example, EP 0 197 467 A2.
With a valve arrangement as mentioned in the introduction, it is, however, difficult to adjust the return compensation valves correctly, so that the consumer can be operated in the desired manner.